trauma_kidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucien Amareth
Personality Loving the excitement of adventure and all things that get his adrenaline pumping, Lucien lives a rather impulsive lifestyle, finding anything risky as a potential fun time. He has a hard time containing his curiosity at times and goes wherever he thinks an adventure may be. With an endless wanderlust, he has difficultly living in one area for too long of a time. He loves to learn about new lands and new creatures as much as possible, most notably, those from other planes. Although having no particular talent for casting spells, he is often amazed by displays of magic despite growing up around it. Lucien, on the surface, is an egocentric show off who loves attention and isn’t emotionally attached to anyone. While not particularly gracious in terms of kindness, he does try to stay on the good side of people so they view him in a positive light. He does everything he can to impress people and maintain his pride in the flashiest way possible. A competitive person at heart, he will never pass up the opportunity to show how great he is to everyone by proving he can do something better. This however, is a defense mechanism resulting from the feelings of worthlessness and regret he had developed early in his life. He keeps himself emotionally distant because he fears loss and rejection. Rejection is also the reason he tries his hardest to appear to be as perfect as possible, seeing it as one of the few ways he can guarantee his place amongst groups of people. Loneliness is something that plagues him regularly, so he often peruses meaningless relationships in order to avoid the feeling. However, his fear of loss keeping him from maintaining relationships for long periods of time, both platonic and romantic. He holds himself to a high standard and hates letting people down, taking any mistakes he makes as a personal flaw that could result in people abandoning him. Anything that begins to bother him in life he ignores. Over time, this has led to an immense amount of bottled up anger and self-pity that causes him occasionally lash out, drink excessively and make dangerously reckless decisions. He ignores his past mistakes and is very hard to convince to open up about his past or feelings. Anything that makes him feel bad about himself he sees it as damaging to his self-image and esteem. This is not helped by the fact that he is a hard person to gain the trust of. He finds it hard to trust others due to past betrayals and his inability to trust himself at times because of the grievances he has caused to others. Luckily in recent times, he has begun to look back on his past and acknowledge his flaws that have had a profound effect on him. He is becoming a bit more open and honest about his emotions to people, hoping that it may lead to a happier life and some sort of closure for the mistakes he’s made. History Somewhere deep within the Feywild lies the secluded Eladrin city of Lelm Serin, home of some of the most prestigious Eladrin mages around. Of these Eladrin, Archmages Uthrith and Mevlurel Amareth two of the most respected and skilled of them all. Because they are known for being the two most powerful wizards in the city, the Amareth family holds a lot of power within the city and authority. Because of this, their children are held to a high standard, both by their parents and by the community. Lucien is the second youngest out of Uthrith and Mevlurel’s six children and, like his other siblings, he was expected to be an exceptional powerful wizard like his parents and older siblings. Early Life While growing up, Lucien was a bit of a timid child, not wanting to socialize too much and spending most of his time with his older siblings. Although Uthrith and Mevlurel were not all that present in his life when he was young, being more involved in improving the city, his oldest brother Urivan and his sister Mevryn are who he considers to be the parental figures in his life. Urivan was the oldest child and was closest to Uthrith, who wanted nothing more than to have his son become nothing short of greatness. Mevryn, the second oldest, desired to follow in her mother’s footsteps and become the archmage of Lelm Serin’s most prestigious college for wizards. In between following their own ambitions and working towards the betterment of Lelm Serin, Urivan and Mevryn would often find time to spend time with their youngest brother and keep him out of harm’s way. His other two siblings, Uramev and Jareth were not as kind, Uramev ignoring his presence at most times due to her desire to surpass Mevryn and become the Archmage of the college, and Jareth going out of his way to pull cruel and malicious pranks on Lucien whenever possible. However, much of this changed with the untimely death of Urivan while out of the city with Lucien, who was about 14 at the time, and Jareth. No one is exactly quite sure what had happened, both Lucien and Jareth both seeming to not being able to remember the event in full. Or at least, not wanting to say what exactly happened. Jareth claims that Lucien had wondered off, and when he and Urivan had gone to find him, they were all attacked by the fomorians that often posed a threat to the city and Urivan had died protecting the two of them. Lucien, however, claims that Jareth is fully responsible for what happened to Urivan, but never goes into much further detail than that. The death of Urivan hit Uthrith the hardest, who became cold and spiteful because of it. Trusting Jareth more than Lucien, he grew especially cold to Lucian, who not only reminded him the most of Urivan and had possibly cause his death, but had also had yet to show any natural talent in spellcasting like his siblings had when they were young. Life in Lelm Serin A little over 10 years after the death of Urivan, Lucien, despite having no natural talent in spellcasting like the rest of his bloodline does, began to train at the wizard’s college that his mother oversaw in hopes that he could eventually become a wizard like he was expected to do. It didn’t take long for him to realize that nothing he tried worked. Out of fear of disappointing his family, he continued attending anyways, using his family's authority and his charm to hide the fact that he should not be there. Being the son of the most powerful wizards in the city, Lucien became very popular very quickly. At first just using his popularity to get away with things and make up excuses when he would cut class during important exam day, he eventually grew to love and even sometimes crave the attention, seeking out as much as possible. He would often go out to drink with friends during class and start fleeting romances whenever he could. Eventually, all his reckless behavior began to catch up with him as he started to became rather infamous amongst his peers as a reckless and lazy individual who has absolutely no place being at the school. This caused the majority of his fellow students to slowly turn from admiring him, to rejecting him for his careless behavior. As more and more, people became suspicious of his lack of casting ability. Uthrith took action and pulled him out of the school when he was about 78 to attempt to teach him himself, fearing that Lucien would ruin the family legacy if he were to continue to attend. Upon realizing that Lucien truly was magically inept, Uthrith strongly urged him to seclude himself until he is able to be a “worthy and respectable” member of the Amareth bloodline. Afraid of what may happen if he were to ignore his father’s wishes, Lucien unwillingly secluded himself to his family’s home, where he began to study and practice an ability he could never hope to have. Over time, the seclusion began to cause Lucien overwhelming despair, receiving little attention from anyone besides Jereth’s occasional pranks and mockery, and his father’s occasional remarks on how much of a disappointing failure he was. Lucien began to sneak out to heavily drink and get into one night stand as a result, seeing it as one of the few ways he could forget about his shortcomings as a person. These both ended up being habits he would continue into his later life as well. Eventually, Uthrith took on an apprentice, which was rather surprising on it’s own seeing as Uthrith thinks little of the abilities of anyone but those in his family. This apprentice was a gifted half-Eladrin named Leolen, who had become rather close friends with Lucien after Lucien had helped him through some rather dark times in his life. Upon seeing how secluded Lucien seemed to be from the rest of the world, Leolen would often go out of his way to keep him company as often as possible. After a while, the two eventually developed strong feelings for the other and began seeing each other romantically in secret, both not too keen to find out what would happen if anyone else found out. Especially when they were both seen as outcasts already and still both desperately desired to fit in with everyone else. Leolen, after a lot of encouragement, eventually convinced him to stop trying so hard to be something that he's not and pursue something he would actually enjoy. As a result, he began to sneak out and train with an old city scout by the name of Farrow to become a ranger. Farrow, although hesitant in teaching a son of Uthrith, who has been very vocal about his hatred towards non-spellcasters in the the past and is indirectly responsible for the thinning number of city scouts, took him in after witnessing how much potential he had as a swordsman and archer. Despite his intimate, loving relationship with Leolen and despite his newfound talent in archery and swordplay, Lucien still struggled with his feelings of shame and uselessness on a daily basis. He would still find drinking to be one of the best cures for it, often choosing to go out drinking against Leolen’s concerns for his well-being, and had more and more difficulty finding any sort of happiness while sober. After several years of struggling with his depression, alcoholism, and regular acrid and derisive remarks from his father, Lucien at the age of 122, no longer caring about his own life and sick of feeling like a disgrace to anyone he is close to, made the impulsive decision to leave Lelm Serin, either to find a better place or die in the wilderness. And suddenly, without any warning or explanation to anyone, Lucien was gone. Adult Life A Lucien spent the next few years of his life wandering the Feywild, mapping out notable locations and surviving through the use of Farrow’s training. Eventually, he he discovered a portal leading to the Material plane, which he saw as an opportunity to put his past behind him and start over again on a new plane. And so, he traveled through, ending up in a forest somewhere in the Ithradyl region. Having an insatiable desire to travel to new places and meet new people, he began to travel from town to town northwards, towards Neverwinter. Not having any money or value to his name, Lucien began doing anything he could to make a name for himself. This includes entertaining, odd jobs, and occasional mercenary work. Although being an entertainer was his forte, due to his natural charm and dexterity, he would often find himself getting involved in some rather shady business, accepting jobs from people with ill intentions. At first he was hesitant to accept such kind of work, but over time he began to see jobs of that sort just the same as all the others. About 10 years passed as he lived this kind of life, never staying in one place for long and rarely returning to the people he once knew. Occasionally, he would find other people to travel with every once and awhile, or even attempt to stop living so recklessly and find a place to settle down or maybe even someone to settle down with. But this would never last long. Lucien had grown afraid of his past catching up to him and people rejecting him again, thus he would leave everything before anyone could get to close and try to not get emotionally attached to the people he meets. His life continued like this up until a job to assist in the collection of some treasure hidden within an underground cave system had gone wrong, resulting in the deaths of several of his companions and the capture of the rest by a particularly aggressive group of drow. Lucien had attempted to fight back, but eventually abandoned the rest of the group to escape deeper down into the caves before he was captured, getting himself lost in the Underdark in the process. Becoming a Horizon Walker Lucien, badly from the attack, wondered the Underdark for a few days before collapsing from exhaustion and hunger. He was later discovered by a traveling drow, who had fortunately found him and took him to a nearby dwarven settlement to get him the help he needed. Once Lucien had recovered, the stranger introduced themselves as the Watcher, a wandering Horizon Walker traveling through the Underdark, offered to escort him back to the surface. Lucien refused, begging the stranger to train him as a Horizon Walker instead, so he can travel the planes. After a lot of begging and pleading, the Watcher reluctantly agreed to let Lucien travel with him. Although he wasn’t exactly accepted in most settlements he visited and stood out amongst most of the people that inhabited it, the Underdark fascinated Lucien because of how different everything was from anything else he had seen before. He began to spend his time studying all sorts of strange things he would find, especially the bizarre aberrations they would occasionally encounter. He also grew a deep admiration for his trainer and would often try and impress them in any way he could. The Watcher, in exchange, grew quite fond of Lucien and began to see him more and more like family, being more open to him than anyone else they encountered. They traveled together for nearly 25 years, until they had made the alarming discovery of the beginnings of a portal to the Abyss while mapping out some seemingly uncharted caverns. Fearing what could happen if anyone were to discover it, the Watcher decided it would be best to guard it to make sure it could never be completed. They told Lucien to continue to travel without them, and Lucien reluctantly agreed. And so, the Watcher settled down in a nearby small town of drow to keep an eye on the portal and Lucien continued on exploring both the Underdark and the surface for the next 5 years. Being one of the few people Lucien has grown attached to during his time on the Material Plane, he would often go back to visit them, sharing his stories and getting advice whenever he needed it though. The Watcher would always welcome Lucien with open arms. Feeling lonely traveling alone after being in the company of his mentor for so long, Lucien eventually began traveling with Sylbane, a half-elf fighter, who had helped him in fight against a group of bandits. Over time, Lucien became romantically interested in Sylbane, trusting him more than he had anyone else in a long time. After about a year of traveling together, they got into a relationship, and about 3 years after that, Lucien had made the mistake of taking Sylbane to meet the Watcher. Sylbane had in fact been using Lucien to get rid of the Watcher, and as soon as he could, he mercilessly attacked both Lucien and the Watcher. Lucien fought and defeated Sylbane, but he was unable to save his mentor. Lucien, not wanting to kill Sylbane by his own hands because of his lingering feelings towards him, instead took him to the middle of nowhere deep in the Underdark as revenge. Leaving him there still wounded from their fight. Hoping to never see his face again. After the events with Sylbane, Lucien started to take odd jobs once again. Still missing the companionship he once had, he would often take jobs working alongside more disreputable individuals and doing more morally wrong acts so that he would never even attempt to trust the people around him again. He began to long for what he once had in the past and the guilt that would come from the deeds he did added to the regrets that he holds for the people he has wronged in his life. Most notably, Leolen, who had been sending to him on a regular basis ever since he first left the Feywild. Sendings that were always met with nothing but silence. Skagbottom Being a frequent visitor of the Underdark, a job to help deal with a little problem along a trading route near the dwarven city of Skagbottom seemed right up Lucien’s alley. He didn't know exactly who the dwarf paying him was, but if the reward was going to be worth his while, he didn’t really care all too much. Relationships Abilities Race= Eladrin Darkvision Keen Senses Fey Ancestry Trance Languages - Common, Elvish, and Sylvan Fey Step Shifting Seasons - Usually, Eladrin can attune themselves to the magic of a certain season and cast a cantrip based on what season it is. Lucien however has never been able to tap into this ability. |-|Class= Horizon Walker Greater Favored Enemy: Monstrosities and Aberrations - Deep Speech, Abyssal Natural Explorer Fighting Style - Dueling Primeval Awareness Fleet of Foot Planar Magic Planar Warrior Portal Lore Ethereal Step |-|Miscellaneous= Defencive Duelist Feat Linguist Feat - Infernal, Orc, Undercommon Items From the Beholder’s Horde Well of Many Worlds Silver Rapier of the Githyanki Cape of the Mountebank From the Dragon’s Horde Leather of Will-o-Wisp’s Crystal Ball Trivia * Lucien often complements himself about something after telling a lie to mask the fact that he feels confident he got away with the lie. * APPARENTLY, as a result of his careless and impulsive lifestyle and numerous one night stands over the course of several decades, Lucien has 4 kids? Only one of which he knows about??? (I had no fucking clue. The percentile die decide this, not me. Wtf, Lucien???????) * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bOdFRslBHLs Category:Reyna Category:DnD Category:Skagbottom Gang Category:Player Characters